Good Friends Gone Bad
by Droopy2525
Summary: What happens when new popular people come to school. When Isabella is being fought over by not 2 but 3 boys. Will Isabella choose between a new clique or old friends. A cool,but not popular old crush, a hot new boy, or a popular boy who friends seem to be in the shadows. Is Ferb gay? So many descisions. One thing's for sure, this school year is going to filled with drama. OC's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or the Characters!

Isabella POV

"I can't believe it's the first day of school," I said to my best friend Phineas. "I know I'm so excited," he replied. RING! The bell rung and we both departed to our classes. We didn't do much, but introduce ourselves in class.

Later that day

I got lost in the school and couldn't find the gym. "Hey, where's the gym," I asked a girl who looked like she was in 7th or 8th grade. "I don't know I'm in 6th grade too," the girl said. "Oh," I said surprised. When I found the gym I was at least 10 minutes late. Everyone was playing a game of tag, so I just joined in.

When the bell rung to signal the end of school I walked out of the classroom. I didn't feel like going home and there was a back to school party going on, so I texted my mom I was going to the park. A little white lie never hurt anyone. The problem was the party didn't start until 6:35 and it was only 4:15. I decided to go ahead to the park. I walked along the path to the park then I realized that I couldn't go to the party in a white t-shirt with a pink dress. It was already 5:50 so I ran home and quietly made my way through my house to my closet. I decided on a purple sleeveless dress that went mid-thigh. It was snug fitting and had a white belt that went around my stomach I also wore knee-high white boots. I walked outside and waited for Phineas and Ferb self-driving car to come pick me up. After about 5 minutes the car pulled up. I happily hopped into the car next to Phineas. He was drawing something. "Hey Phineas, what'cha doin," I said. "Hey Isabella. I'm making a blueprint of turbo boosters we're going to put on the car," he said. "Cool," I replied. "Do you have to work on it now," I asked kind of annoyed. "Yes, I was suppose to do it earlier." How could he? We were on our way to the first party of the year and he was drawing blueprints. "Oh, are you going to build it tomorrow," I asked hiding my anger and annoyance. "Yeah, do you mind being quiet while I finish this I need to concentrate,"Phineas said. It didn't look like he was trying to be mean, but it was rude nonetheless. I sat there quietly with a scowl on my face. As soon as the car stopped I hopped out of the car and walked as fast I could with my 3-inch heel boots.


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas POV

Lately I've been worried about Ferb, we all have. Every since Vanessa left he's been depress. I get my blueprints from my backpack and decide to work on some turbo boosters for the self-driving car. (Ding dong) Someones at the door. I get up and answer it. "Hello Phineas," Baljeet says as soon as I open the door. Burford has him in a wedgie. "Hey guys," I reply. "How are you?" "Good, got anything for us to build," Buford asked. "Sorry guys, I'm still working on the blueprints,maybe tomorrow," I told them. "Oh, well talk to later," Buford says while walking away. "See you guys," I yelled and shut the door. I climb onto the couch to the couch to work on the blueprints. There is party later on, but I'm just going to wear what I wore to school.

Ferb POV

Everyone thinks I'm depress because I keep to myself now in days. I'll admit it's been hard since Vanessa left for college, but I'm not depress. I'm not suicidal either(mom seems to think so). Matter of fact, this is the way I used to act before I met Phineas. Ok maybe a little bit more social. That's not the point the point is THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! Plus, everyone knows I rarely ever talk. Dad knows I'm fine but mom thinks I've stopped human interaction. That's not true by the way. I've already got invited to a club. Ok I might not know what the club is about, but I'm going to a club meeting to figure it out. It's not an school club; just something for a few friends thought of. Some boy named Harry thought my hair was awesome. We talked for a few minutes before he told me I should join the club. I was going to tell Phineas about it, but Harry told me that not to tell anyone because only certain people could join. I'm sick of this TV. I don't know why, but I am. I decide to go to my room and draw. I got my drawing utensils and sat down as I begin to think of something to draw. No one is allowed to see my drawings, not even Phineas. A while Phineas walked "Hey it's time to go Ferb." Damn, just when I got some inspiration. "Ok," I was very annoyed but I don't think Phineas notice. We picked up Isabella in the self driving car. Phineas and her talked in the backseat, but I paid no attention to them. The car pulled up to the house of some new kid in town. Isabella got out fast and speed walk out of the car as soon as the car stops. I guess she's upset about something. I got out the car and begin to walk to the house. Immediately when I walk in I see Harry and some other guys that were with him. "Hey Harry." "Hey Ferb. I like you to meet the other people who will be attending the club. This is Julian, Jonah, And Michael," he said while pointing at each person he named standing around him. I shook hands with everyone and we talked for a while.

Phineas POV

"Hey, what's your name," a girl with brown hair and glasses asked me. "Hi, I'm Phineas Flynn," I told her. "Really? Cool I thought you look like him, but I wasn't sure and…," the girl was talking too fast to comprehend. I interrupted her "wait wait wait. What do you mean you thought I look like him? How do you even know me?" "You're kidding me right? Your Phineas Flynn, everyone knows about you, brother and friends invention," she exclaimed happily." Wow I didn't know we were so popular," shocked by realization. "Well you are! Do you want to swap numbers," you could hear the hope in her voice. "Sure." "Great, oh by the way I'm Liliana," she said as we gave each other our phone to swap numbers. "Nice to meet you Liliana." "Nice to meet you too Phineas. Talk to you later," she reply. "See you later," I say as she starts to walk away to a group. I saw that Isabella was in that group, but thought better of talking to her. She was mad at me even though she didn't have a valid reason to be. I was just trying to work on blueprints but I could hardly get any work done, because she kept bothering me. I should be mad at her, but for some reason it's the other way around. I think the rest of the party I'll handout with Baljeet and Buford or maybe I should try to find Django or Irving. I guess it doesn't matter who, I just need to be social.

AN: Sorry for not updating I didn't have a computer all summer!:(


End file.
